


A Friend will Never Walk Alone

by LadyoftheKnight349



Series: Star Trek: 2009/Football Fusion [1]
Category: Men's Football RPF, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Trek Fusion, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:08:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23971360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyoftheKnight349/pseuds/LadyoftheKnight349
Summary: When assigned a rescue mission to Deneb IV to rescue some Bandi scientists, James Kirk strikes up a friendship with Jordan Henderson, Captain of the USS Liverbird and he forms a tight friendship with Jordan's crew at the same time...
Series: Star Trek: 2009/Football Fusion [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1728220
Kudos: 2





	A Friend will Never Walk Alone

**Author's Note:**

> This popped into my head one night and this is the end result. I will be incorperating other football teams into the story, but it will mostly be the Premier League's teams and not the Champions League or Europa League teams

“A mission to Deneb IV? You’re kidding” Admiral Christopher Pike nodded “they have had some of their scientists captured by the Romulans and have asked for Federation assistance, even though they’re not part of the Federation” Captain James Kirk rolled his eyes “and who’re we getting to help us out?” “The USS Liverbird and the USS Odyssey, Jim” the Odyssey Jim knew as he and Captain Port didn’t see eye-to-eye after the destruction of Vulcan and he’d been degrading to Jim’s first officer who was going through a rough emotional moment at the time “the Liverbird?” “One of the Premier League’s Ships, they named themselves for an old sporting league for some odd reason and all the crews share the same names as the old players from that time” Pike shrugged “so, who’s the Captain of the Liverbird?” Jim asked, probably regretting his answer “I think you and Henderson should get along well, he doesn’t take orders from anyone bar Admiral Klopp or the Premier League Admirals.”

  
Jim ordered the Enterprise to warp to near Deneb IV and met up with the Liverbird and Odyssey, the Liverbird was purely painted red with a strange logo and a motto beneath the logo: **You’ll Never Walk Alone** whereas the Odyssey was standard Federation “Captain, I’m receiving transmissions from both the Odyssey and Liverbird” Jim nodded “patch it through” the bridge of the Odyssey was a standard stuck-up (in Jim and his crew’s minds) Federation crew. The bridge of the Liverbird on the other hand was more homelike and comfortable, it was decorated red with paintings of the old Premier League trophies for the history of Liverpool Football Club, of which the ship was name for their logo, with Captain Henderson slouched comfortably in the Captain’s chair. Henderson was a dirty blonde man with sharp blue eyes and a laid-back persona, but from what Spock had dug up on the Captain, he was not a man to cross when it came to the safety of his crew. He’d been in more fights with other races when they threatened his crew that even Khan was scared of the man.

* * *

He also had a close relationship with the other Captain’s of the Premier League, the one he was closest to was Coleman since they had a friendly rivalry stemming from their cadet days, but his best friends were his first officer, James Milner, and one of his medics, Dr Adam Lallana. From what Sulu had said, Henderson, Milner and Lallana had clicked the moment they met on the shuttle and the same went for the entire Liverbird main crew “Captains” Jim nodded, Port simply grunted as Henderson straightened himself upwards “ ** _Captain Kirk, Captain Port. Seems we have an issue with the Bandi and their scientists_** ” Jim instantly understood why Chris had said he’d like Henderson, he was honest and straight to the point “my crew and I have some possibilities” Jim began when Port interrupted “ _I believe it’s best if we discuss this in private_ ” Henderson clearly had the same thought pattern as Jim, he liked his crew chipping in with their own ideas, they were one of the best crews in the fleet regardless on their young ages, Chekhov was only eighteen years old and saved the Earth three times “meet on the Enterprise” Jim said, cutting communication and prepared a meeting room. In the transporter room, Port came with his first and second officers whereas Henderson simply was with his Security Chief, Sgt Alisson Becker, and his Third Officer, Lt. Georginio Wijnaldum “Captain Port, Captain Henderson” Port nodded and strode to the meeting room, Jim hung back with Henderson, Becker and Wijnaldum “who shit in his brekkie this morning?” Henderson grumbled; Jim took a double take at the man. He was sure as hell he shouldn’t have heard that “Hendo, not now” Becker said in a clear Portuguese accent “sorry, Ali. Tend to forget” Henderson smirked.

  
“Now I know why Pike said I’d like you, you’re similar to me, except more mature” Henderson laughed “have to be, I’ve got a really young crew. The youngest three are teenagers just graduating the Academy since they’re brilliant at their fields. Ki-Jana, Sepp and Harvey are great in Engineering, Medical and Security” “my respect levels just went through the roof, Henderson” Henderson shook his head “just Jordan to friends, Jim. After everything I’ve heard your crew do, you’re a friend in my book” Jordan smiled, nodding to the Enterprise captain. Jim noticed the strange bird embroidered into Jordan’s uniform, it was red like his ship, Becker’s was black while Wijnaldum’s was yellow. He filed it away to ask Jordan later about it, that is if they were still there when they rescued the scientists from the Romulans and survived a damn inquiry from Port when they got back home.

“Eight Scientists are held captive by the Romulans for an experimental laser they were working on and won’t give them up until they force the Bandi government to give up all their research and the functioning prototype they have built” Jim was explaining the whole mission to them, Jordan folded his arms and looked concerned “the Liverbird can rescue them, but I don’t know if Gini can fire the transporters with all eight at the same time” Port sighed and rolled his eyes, his second officer scribbling some notes for the probable inquiry both Jim and Jordan faced when they returned to dry-dock “I’ll have Scotty work with Lt. Wijnaldum about that, Henderson” although Jordan had said he was on first name basis with Jim, both had to be formal to keep Port happy with regulations.  
He had ordered them to do a ‘Regulatory’ plan which Jordan looked at Jim, his expression saying ‘it’ll-go-down-the-shithole-the-moment-we-drop-out-of-warp’, Jim completely agreeing with the Liverbird captain. When they left for the transporter room, Jim couldn’t help but ask about Jordan’s other insignia “it’s the Liverbird of Liverpool Football Club. When we came into the Academy, Admiral Klopp was our football coach as well as an Admiral in the fleet. He used to manage Borussia Dortmund and Mainz 05 before he joined us in England. I’d had three Admirals in my time at the Academy, but none like Jurgen. We decided to import our club logo onto our uniforms and the ‘Fleet said basically ‘go ahead’ and we did it on the Bird too” Jordan explained “all the League ships have their respective club logos on their ships and their ships in their strip colours with the logos on their uniforms as well” he added as he, Becker and Wijnaldum left back to the Liverbird.

* * *

“So, what’s Kirk like?” James asked the moment Jordan was back on his ship and walking up through the ‘Wall of Champions’ “not bad actually, any guy who saves Earth three times is a good guy in my book. Port on the other hand could use with that stick up his arse taken out” James shook his head, Port hated him since he was half human, half changeling, it made it easy for James to infiltrate places as Jordan’s Chief Science Officer, but also it was hard for him due to his human nature as well. Port had voiced his concern for James’ appointment as Jordan’s First Officer but had asked for Jordan to be taken off the Liverbird as Captain as he felt he wasn’t even fit to polish the floors Steven Gerrard had strode on. Jordan was once Steven’s first officer and had proven his worth to be captain of the Liverbird, it also made Port an enemy of Jordan’s crew after trying to court martial Jordan. That had also pissed off the Premier League badly, Port was an enemy to them for trying to take Jordan off the ship, even his former Admiral, Brendan Rodgers, was furious with Port’s actions against both Jordan and James.  
“Virgil, set course for Deneb IV” Lt. Virgil van Dijk nodded as Ensign Alex Oxlade-Chamberlain locked in the course “Gini, how’s the girl’s engines?” “good to go, Jordan” Gini said, Takumi, Curtis, Ki-Jana and Caoimhin ran about with the rest of the engineers making sure they were in good order “Adrian, how’s Medical?” “ready to go, Jordan” the Spaniard acknowledged, Jordan looked to his Communications Officer “Robbo, how you holding up?” It was hard for Andrew since he was a faerie and the iron in the ship was potentially dangerous to him “fine, lad” he nodded, Jordan nodded. Adam and Adrian had worked tirelessly to help Andrew cope in space for long periods of time, not that Port knew Andrew wasn’t human, he wasn’t just a normal faerie either. Robbo, as they liked to call him, was a Faerie Prince, but his parents understood his wish to explore the vastness of space.

* * *

As Jordan predicted, the moment the three ships dropped out of Warp, the Romulans were on the offensive, Jim ordered Jordan to evacuate the scientists and he personally went with James and Alisson to rescue them “Millie, I know I said never use your ability. But I need you to masquerade as a Romulan” it was eerie on how much of James changed from the handsome man he usually was to a hybrid of his own human form and a Romulan. James fooled the Romulans by mimicking what Robbo was saying through his earpiece (hidden from view) and Alisson, Sadio, Mo, Bobby and Jordan managed to get the scientists out of their cells and to a transporter pad “Millie!” James was back to his normal self and running beside his captain as they made contact with the Enterprise “Port’s abandoned us, he just warped away” Jim gave them the news “coward, he’s a coward” Jordan growled “easy, Hendo” James assured as they managed to get four of the scientists to the Liverbird and the others to the Enterprise “Gini, get us out of here now!” Jordan barked into his communicator “got you all” James and Jordan looked at each other, there were six of them and the transporter only worked for four people on their Miranda class ship.  
“Gini…” A swirl of lights and they materialised on the transporter deck of the Liverbird “how the hell did you do that?” Jordan was beyond impressed “thank Chief Engineer Scott” Takumi said with a broad smile at his captain and friends “Jim’s had the Enterprise blow those bastards out of space. We’re heading home, Hendo” Adam said, walking onto the transporter deck and glaring at his best friends “you six, med bay. Now” they might be fearless in the face of the enemy, but an annoyed and pissed Adam Lallana was another story. While Jordan was getting patched up, Jim dropped out of warp beside the Liverbird and beamed aboard with Spock and McCoy “here’s what happened to Port” he said, handing a PADD to Jordan “whoa, saved us from an ambush? But he still left us high and dry. I wonder what Marcus will have to say about his ‘dear friend’ now” Jordan grinned. Jim had to laugh himself, Jordan was so much like Dean and he remembered the Tamir incident when Plank had done the same thing and left the insane Impala crew and the Enterprise crew to their fates against eight Klingon Birds of Prey.

* * *

Jordan went to see Admiral Klopp once they were home on Earth and his crew were back home in Liverpool “sir” Jurgen was a relaxed sort of Admiral, he looked out for his young crew just like Pike did for the Impala and the Enterprise. The same went for the other League Admirals “I read your report, Hendo. You boys did well” Jordan nodded “thanks sir, shame about Captain Port’s abandonment of us when faced with a dire situation” Jurgen laughed with his usual booming and full heart laugh “honest as ever, Jordan. Admiral Pike and I have agreed, with the other League Admirals as well, if he needs us, we will be there for him” Jordan nodded “I like Kirk anyway, reminds me a little of Stevie” Admiral Steven Gerrard of Glasgow Rangers was Jordan’s former captain and Jordan missed having Steven around, he was like an older brother to him when he was made to take command several times when he was absent from the bridge.

Meanwhile, Marcus was cursing himself for what his subordinate had done. He needed a way to keep Henderson, Winchester and Kirk distracted while he worked Khan like a slave on his new weapons to utilise against the Klingons, but how could he trust anyone except himself due to that cursed changeling hybrid Henderson called a First Officer? Oh, things would change for Kirk, but not for the better. All he needed to do was to get Christopher Pike back on the Enterprise, but Pike refused, Jim was Captain of the ship now and nothing would get Pike back on the bridge, even if Kirk was demoted, he would never risk his life again after Nero tortured him to near death.

**Author's Note:**

> By the way, I was inspired by the 'Tamir Incident' bu Kavery 12 on Fanfiction.net. I loved her Supernatural/ST: 2009 fanfics and I have began to slowly get back into Star Trek while staying true to my love for my national sport


End file.
